Switching converters include input terminals for supplying an input voltage and output terminals for providing an output voltage, at least one switch, at least on inductive storage element coupled to the switch, and at least one capacitive storage element. The at least one inductive storage element and the capacitive storage element form an LC-circuit, the switching element controlling energy transfer from the input terminals to the LC-circuit. The switching element is driven by a pulsewidth modulated drive signal that has a duty cycle that is set dependent on the output voltage in order to keep the output voltage constant.
Setting the duty cycle of the drive signal dependent on the output voltage requires sampling the output voltage. The output voltage may be sampled once during each switching cycle or once every several switching cycles. However, the output voltage may vary even during one switching cycle. This variation of the output voltage results from the LC-circuit receiving an oscillating input voltage, and from the LC-circuit being not capable of completely rectifying such oscillating input voltage. The variation of the output voltage during one switching cycle may be reduced by increasing a capacity of the capacitive storage element. However, this would increase the manufacturing costs.